


Love Goes On

by ifellforaquitter



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron dingle being soft, proposal, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellforaquitter/pseuds/ifellforaquitter
Summary: Aaron visits Sarah's grave to ask for her blessing to marry Robert.





	Love Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this when I watched the Rob/Chas/Paddy scene.
> 
> Sorry if it's shit and for any mistakes, I wrote this fast and wanted to get it up before the episode today. Anyway hope you enjoy :)

It wasn't really a rational decision, so to say. When Aaron started the car he didn't have a specific destination in mind. All he wanted to do was get some fresh air. The whole proposal thing properly messed with his head, made him doubt his descision even though he knew it was stupid. He's never been surer of anything but the fact that he wants to marry Robert Jacob Sugden. 

It's not Aaron's style though, to put himself out there like this. He's never been the type for big romantic gestures, that's no secret. But suddenly there Robert was and made Aaron want to do this for him. He's never been a fan of surprises, whether he's on the giving or receiving end doesn't matter, but now, when he thinks about Robert's face and how much he'd appreciate the gesture Aaron can't help but feel giddy himself.

Or that's how he felt at least. Now everything's gone wrong and yes, maybe that's an overstatement, he's still got a chance to fix this after all, but he's new to the whole romantic stuff and managed to blow it on the first try. Well, technically Robert blew it because he's just too stubborn for his own good. However, it feels wrong to blame the person all this is for, a person who's completely oblivious. 

So that's why Aaron needed to get away for a little bit, to be able to think and hopefully build up his courage again. Aaron didn't search out a specific place for that. He thought about the garage but it's the middle of the day and he doesn't really fancy the prospect of discussing his relationship problems with Cain or Ross.

Therefore, Aaron just got in the car and drove for awhile, for how long he's not sure. He passed the layby at one point, but it simply reminded him of his failure to actually get his husband there.

And then suddenly he found himself at the graveyard. When he realized, he wanted to turn around immediately, not being able to figure out what his subconsciousness tried to tell him.

Aaron is on this drive to look into the future, not the past.

But then the idea settles inside of his head. Aaron wants to do this properly after all and a part of that is asking the parents for their blessing. He remembers when Robert only recently admitted how he asked Paddy the first time. Robert didn't want to tell him back then because the answer obviously wasn't a pleasant one and he didn't want to concern Aaron. More than a year later Aaron appreciates the sentiment though and loves him a small bit more for it.

So instead of leaving, Aaron gets out of the car and makes his way towards Sarah's grave. When he passes Jack's on the way he doesn't even bat an eyelid at him. There's no way he'll adress the man who abused Robert for being himself, for acting on his feelings, a decision without Robert never would have faked a car breakdown in the first place. Aaron doesn't have one nice word to spare for the man, so he just leaves it.

Then his eyes fall onto Sarah's headstone and his anger subsides and is replaced by love and comfort. Sadly Aaron never knew Robert's mother, no matter how much he wishes he did, but he admires the woman who loved her son unconditionally. It's not something he'd ever take for granted, not with taking his own childhood into consideration.

It's a different story for Robert though. He's had a mom, one he loved more than anything in the world, one that offered him a safe space, one he could rely on to always be there for him.  
And Sarah would've been, if that choice hadn't been taken from her in the cruelest way.

Robert doesn't talk about her often and never in a casual sense. So on the few occasions he does, for example on her anniversary, Aaron becomes all too aware of how much he still misses her. He's never not gonna need his mom and Aaron's never gonna stop cursing the heavens for taking her from him so soon. He often wonders what kind of person his husband would be if he'd grown up with his mother's love. Maybe it would've saved Robert, and undoubtedly some other people, a lot of pain. Maybe him and Aaron never would've met. The thought hurts but in the end it would've been worth it, Aaron supposes. Robert would've been happy for a much longer time.

“Hiya.“, he says slightly unsure and awkward. It's not like he's planned a speech or something. Not this time.

“Remember me? I'm your son's husband, well, sort-of-husband or soon-to-be-fiance,“ he laughs. They really are a mess.  
“It's all a bit complicated to be honest.“

Aaron takes a deep breath. It's stupid how he's actually nervous about talking to a stone.

“I'm here because I'm planning on marrying your son again and I'm here to get your blessing.  
I mean I guess I'll never actually know your answer, but that's as close to it as it gets. 

So yeah, here I am.“

He lets his arms flap down by his sides and waits a few seconds as if he's anticipating something, an answer.  
Then Aaron looks around to check if someone's listening in, only to find he's alone. There's a deadly silence in the air above the graveyard and that's how it's supposed to be, he guesses. He's going to break that silence though. He's going to talk to Sarah Sugden because he's always wanted to.  
There's already tears forming in Aaron's eyes and he's unsure where the next part will take him.

“I've never been here without Robert actually but wish I'd come sooner. I always wanted to thank you for being there for him as long as you could.“ He sniffs and forces the thoughts of what-could-have-beens out of his head.

“It took awhile for me to figure him out if I'm being honest, you know, to understand who he really is.  
He can be quite the prick if he wants to be,“ Aaron chuckles but then forces himself to remain serious. “But deep down I know he's a good person and I believe most of that is down to you.“ 

Sometimes Aaron can see this glint in Robert's eyes when he talks about his mother and then when his husband does something nice or caring it's the exact same one. Aaron's always been certain about where it comes from.

“He's helped me through a lot, so much, that I actually wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him.  
And I most certainly wouldn't have this family I love more than anything in the world.  
It's his family too. Robert, Liv, Seb and me. It took a while but we got there in the end and I wouldn't give that away for anything.

I know it's been a long road for him to end up here, with me, and I'm sure he's already told you all about that. He can still talk to you, that's how good of a mother you were to him.

But you probably don't know how hard it's been for me and I'm not gonna go into detail about it.  
I just want you to know how much he changed me for the better. I never thought I'd have this with anyone, I never thought I'd be someone's husband one day, especially not his. And then suddenly he changed everything.

There were parts where I hated him and where I hated myself, I won't deny that, but I always loved him underneath and he loves me, so much, I know that now and I don't think I'm even capable of ever feeling any different about him.“

Aaron feels tears welling up in his eyes and he has to cough to be able to continue. The weight of those words never fail to bring up all kinds of emotions in him, old and new ones.

“I think we have that in common, you and me. I know no one will ever be able to replace you, but I wanna promise you this. I'll never ever stop loving him and caring about him. I'm gonna try to be the person he can always talk to, through good and bad times like they say. I'll try everything to do right by you.“

The tears are running down his face now but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. Aaron's not sure whether they're happy or sad tears, probably a mix of both. 

“Your son once told me I deserved to be really happy. Well, he deserves that too, he deserves to feel loved, I want you to know that.  
And I'm going to try everything in my power to always make him feel that way.“

Aaron pauses to think if he's forgotten something important. He'd never be able to fully put Robert and what that man means to him into words anyway. He probably only managed to scratch the surface here, but still, he was able to voice his most important thoughts and it did the job. Even if Sarah can't hear him, simply holding this monologue to her has reassured him in his decision. He can do this. 

“So I'm gonna ask him to marry me if that's okay with you.“

There's a determination to his voice now and it makes Aaron smile. 

He waits, for how long he's not sure, for what he doesn't know. Aaron doesn't expect a sign. He doesn't believe in that but it feels wrong to just walk away. He's talked for so long and now it just seems fair for him to listen, so he does. Aaron listens to the wind breezing through the trees, rattling at the leaves. He listens to birds chirping in the distance, singing a happy melody. There's a comforting calmness to it.

After an unknown amount of time has flown by Aaron finally decides to leave. He's feeling elevated as if he's gotten the approval he came for and gained strength from it, maybe he has.

“It was good to see you.“ He smiles at her. “I'll come back to tell you how it went.“

With one last glance at the inscription on the stone Aaron turns around.  
He has a destination now, he's headed somewhere and even though, similar to the graveyard, it's a place from his past he's headed there for his future.

He's going to propose to Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr!


End file.
